lolirockfandomcom-20200222-history
Lev
Lev is a supporting character in LoliRock. He debuts in the episode, "Home Part I". Appearance Lev has good looking features such as platinum blonde hair, blue eyes and a bit muscular body. He wears a mercenary tattered cloth with a detailed collared vest. Personality Lev is a cunning man. Though people can see through most of his bluffs, he can also make them believe and trust him. He always prioritizes his own interest before others and works for anyone who can pay him well. He can also be flirty at times though this can also be used to trick him. He has a cocky personality especially during times of battle. Series Season 1 Lev debuted in episode 25 as another prisoner in Ephedia. When Iris was thrown into the prison tower by Gramorr, Lev was there waiting for her. He reveals himself to be a thief and tells Iris he has to steal to end his families' suffering. Iris see through his bluffs and concluded he was a liar. She wondered why the guy knew her name. Lev told her everyone knows about Iris of Ephedia and her destiny. Iris decided she would rather escape than be with him. He told her off saying it's impossible to escape. Iris however found a small crack and used it to create a huge hole for her to escape. Iris was careless and almost got caught by the Black Crystal Monster Guards but Lev saved her. He told her that when she got her kingdom back she should give her an island and a small castle. Iris decided to trust him. In episode 26 he and Iris worked together but often argued to which direction they will go. In the end Iris decided to follow him because her decision often ended up in disastrous confrontations with the monsters. When they reached the room where the Crown of Ephedia is being kept, Lev defended Iris from a sneak attack by Banes. Iris thanked him and proceeded to take the Crown put of it's seal. After successfully taking out the Crown from the seal Iris marveled at the crown only to be surprised by Gramorr and she was incarcerated in his magic crystal. Gramorr complimented Lev for a job well done saying he will be greatly rewarded. Iris was enraged but Lev just smirked and told her he was up to the highest bidder. Gramorr ordered him to take Iris' pendant but before he can do it she badmouths him telling him he was a traitor and a coward but Lev froze her with his magic commenting she was making it hard for him and took her pendant. He watched as Gramorr forced Iris to give him the power of the Crown by threatening earth with a gian. Black Crysta Monster. Lev stood there watching Iris chant the spells that will transfer the Crown's power to Gramorr. After Gramorr had finally gained the Crown's power the other Princesses arrived to rescue Iris. Lev understood the situation and attacked Talia and right of the bat. Auriana dodged his attacks but he managed to trapped Talia inside his crystal magic. He was planning to do the same with Auriana who noticed he had Iris' pendant. Aurianna tricked him by flirting with him which he seems to enjoy. Unknown to him Aurianna secretly summoned the Ribbon of Volta, she strike at him but her real aim was the pendant. When Iris' powers were back and the crown of Ephedia merged with her Gramorr was almost defeated had he not reminded the Princesses about his assault on earth. Before Iris can leave the place Lev grabbed her arms saying "Not bad princess, not bad." smiling, Iris jerked away then leaved. Lev was last seen on Earth watching LoliRock's concert. Season 2 Coming Soon... Sightings Gallery Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-00h02m13s220.png Iris and Lefth (4).png Iris and Lefth (2).png Iris and Lefth (1).png vlcsnap-2015-11-10-19h01m46s151.png Iris and Lefth.png Home Pt II.jpg Lefth (3).jpg Lefth (1).jpg Lefth (2).jpg Vlcsnap-2015-11-10-19h05m17s241.png vlcsnap-2015-11-15-00h37m56s156.png vlcsnap-2015-11-15-00h39m32s95.png vlcsnap-2015-11-15-00h41m31s7.png vlcsnap-2015-11-15-00h58m48s132.png vlcsnap-2015-11-15-00h58m54s196.png Tumblr o4na87Fb101u6xzq9o2 r1 1280.jpg tumblr_o4na87Fb101u6xzq9o1_1280.jpg Trivia *He uses his magic in hand to hand combat just like Carissa though he can fire crystal magic as well. *His magic crest bears the symbol of an eagle. The same symbol can be seen in the collar of his outfit. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Ephedia Category:Villains Category:Major Characters Category:Enemies Category:Black Crystal Summoners